As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In order to facilitate the reliable communication of information within and between information handling systems, various uniform rules and protocols have been developed to increase the reliability and the effectiveness of information handling systems. One such protocol is the change to Alert Standard Format (ASF) which has been developed by the Distributed Management Task Force. ASF defines alert messages that are sent from client systems (also know as ‘managed nodes’) in a network to a designated management console. ASF alerts are generated in response to specific system conditions such as when a client system is overheating or when a chassis intrusion has been detected. In accordance with ASF, the alerts are generated in a particular format known as Platform Event Traps (PET). The PETs are then directed to a managing body such as a management console in order to be appropriately recorded, reported and acted upon.
One problem associated with using ASF alerts is that each managed node must be manually configured with a designated destination address for sending the ASF alerts. The manual configuration of the destination address consumes significant amounts of time and resources. The manual configuration of the ASF alert destination address also limits the flexibility of the system. In the event that the management console is changed or replaced, the PET destination address of each managed node must be manually reconfigured. Also, the destination address for each managed node must be changed in the event that a managed node connects with a new network, otherwise PETs will be sent to an incorrect destination.